


we'll keep on being together

by jazziisms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Modern AU, Multichapter, Multiships, Romance, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you're in love with your best friend, is it weird? yeah. definitely weird. 's not like eren and mikasa know anything about that, ha. that's crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a winter wonderland in...carla's kitchen?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, yo! This fic has been a long-time coming. In the beginning, I had no idea where I wanted my first Eremika fic to go. Did I want to stick to something canon or go with modern? As you can tell, I went for the latter. Modern AUs are always a joy to write, and given the universe these characters live in, I honestly think they all deserve a break. I gotta admit, with this being my first Eremika multichapter fic, I'm really nervous but I'm also excited! I got great feedback on Tumblr when I asked how many would read an Eremika fic of mine if I posted one, and that's been my drive to get this fic finally up. There are multiple pairings in this fic, but, of course, the primary focus will be on Eren and Mikasa.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Don't be stubborn. Try it!"

Mikasa presses her lips together, shaking her head in defiance and leaning away from the spoon.

Eren gives her a look, stepping closer. "C'mon, Mika. My baking isn't _that_ bad."

"Eren." The raven mildly gestures to her apron. "I'm covered in flour."

A heartfelt snicker. "Sorry. But hey, you agreed to help. Now, c'mon!" And he lifts the wooden spoon again. "It's good, I promise."

She stares at him for a long beat of silence before she finally gives in and sighs, leaning forward to close her pink lips around the spoon. Eren grins, although it's clear he's trying not to do too much or look too smug about it. He's watching her face, searching her stormy hues with his teal ones, and the longer he stares and studies her the warmer Mikasa's cheeks become. She takes her mouth off of the spoon, darting her tongue out to run it across her bottom lip, and folds her arms across her chest.

Eren waits.

"...It's good," she says finally.

He does a mini fist pump and whispers, "Yes!" to himself; she smiles and rolls her eyes, grabbing a towel to wipe the counter off.

"Only because I helped you."

"Yeah, right."

_"Eren Jaeger!"_

Both teenagers freeze in place as the mother of the household enters the kitchen, her chocolate hues widening as she takes in the messy surroundings. She _just_ cleaned this kitchen! She carries bags of groceries in her hands, possibly more than she should really carry. "What is going on here?"

"Hi, Carla." Mikasa waves feebly. Eren winces beside her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Carla addresses her before returning her gaze of disapproval to her son.

"Mama...it's not what it looks like…" Eren holds up his hands in an innocent manner.

"Then why does my kitchen look like a winter wonderland?"

"Because I was - um - we were -"

"Baking cupcakes from scratch," Mikasa interjects before Eren can embarrass himself further. The former shoots her an appreciative look, and she adds, "It was my idea."

"Mikasa!" Eren protests.

"Was it?" Carla queries, raising an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

"Yes. I'm really sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up."

"No…" Carla shakes her head. "You can help me put the groceries up. Eren, you too."

"Yes, ma'am," the two recite in unison, Eren letting Mikasa go in front of him and following her to the garage.

"Eren, after the groceries are put up, I want you to clean up this kitchen!"

The young man groans. "Yes, ma'am…" As soon as he stepped down into the garage, he lowered his voice. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Mikasa feigns innocence, lifting a pack of orange flavored soda.

"Taking the blame." Eren doesn't understand why she does this. Why can't she let him own up to his mistakes? He _hates_ it when she gets in trouble for his sake. It makes him feel terrible. And then when he asks her why she'd do it, she'd give him some aimless answer that gets them nowhere. _Ugh. Girls._

"I don't mind," she says, walking back into the house.

He follows her with three bags hanging off each arm, his muscles pulsing around the weight. Geez, how much did Mama buy anyway? She might as well have bought the whole store! "O-kay. Am I allowed to take the blame for you?"

"No."

 _"What?_ That's not fair!"

"Why would you take the blame for me?"

"Same reason why you take 'em for me."

"And what reason is that?"

"...I don't know. _That's why I keep asking you."_

"Then you don't know what you're talking about."

"Wh-?!"

"I've been keeping you out of trouble since we were nine. I'd like it to keep it that way."

"The hell's that supposed to mean? I'm not your little brother, and I'm not some snot-nosed toddler!"

"Eren…"

"You're so damn protective."

"I know."

"It's infuriating."

"I know."

"Why can't you let me protect you for once? 'Cause you don't think I can?"

"No, it's not that at all."

"Then what is it? 'S not a one-way street, Mika. We protect _each other_. That's how we work, remember?"

By then the table was full of groceries that now need to be unbagged, but Eren and Mikasa stare each other down; Eren with the back of his hands pressed together over his chest to emphasize his point, Mikasa with hers poised on top of the milk that still stands in the bag. She's at a loss for words now, afraid that what she might say might set him off into a rant. He's right, they both _know_ he is right, but she doesn't wanna admit that.

"My goodness," Carla breaks the spell, and the two tear their gazes from each other to take the groceries out of the bags around them. "You sound like you're married."

 _"Ma,"_ Eren groans in protest, unaware that his cheeks weren't the only ones reddening.

Carla laughs quietly. "Your father should be getting off work later on tonight. You have plenty of time to get this cleaned up before he comes home."

"'Kay," the brunet mumbles.

"If it's okay with you…" the raven says quietly to him, "can I stay and help?"

Uuugh, she's using her soft voice again. The one she's been using since they were kids whenever he was mad at her. The one she uses because she knows he cannot muster the strength to say no to her. _Shitshitshit._

Eren sighs in defeat.

"Sure, sure," he mutters.

* * *

Mikasa trails behind Eren quietly as they walk through the high school doors, pulling her scarf down from over her mouth. For once, it's warm in the hallway, but then again the sea of bodies that flood it are radiating body heat. As much as he claims that he's not, Eren seems... _upset_ still. With her. Maybe she's overthinking things but when it comes to Eren, her thoughts automatically go into overdrive. The last thing she wants is for him to resent her in any way, especially over the things she's done. Does she really bother him that much? Should she just...ease up a little?

She chews on her bottom lip and stares at the back of his head as she walks. She supposes she could talk to him about it instead of being quiet. _Not_ talking solves nothing and she misses the sound of his voice. The brunet takes a while to really wake up though, especially on Mondays, so she's not as panicked as she would be on any other day. He has a habit of running his fingers through his hair to somehow tame his bedhead but he only makes it worse, no matter how much he brushed it before he left the house. (Well, not necessarily _worse_ since she actually _likes_ his messy hair and the way his tresses are effortlessly thrown about, but...she will never tell him that either.)

Okay, Mikasa. You can do this. He's right there.

"Eren?"

He grunts in reply.

Mikasa inhales, albeit shakily. "Are you mad at me?"

And he stops walking. She almost bumps into him, stopping on the toe of her boot, her eyes widening in surprise. Eren turns around to face her, gaze narrowed in confusion. _Not anger_ , much to her relief.

"Mikasa, listen." His hand curves around her shoulder, and no, it's not the edge or middle like a normal person would aim for. It's exactly the point where her neck and shoulder meet, and it sends shivers down her spine; makes her heart flutter. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm just tired. You're thinking too much into it."

"Sorry. It's a habit, I guess." But she smiles a little.

He smiles back. "You need to break some of these habits of yours."

Their lockers are, coincidentally, in close proximity, so they don't part for long. After getting her supplies out for her first two classes, she closes her locker shut and leans against it; hugging her binder and textbook to her chest.

"Why are you so tired?" she queries, watching his head loll against the cold surface of his locker in a lazy manner.

"It's Monday, that's why," he mumbles.

"Did you pull an all nighter again?"

"...No."

She doesn't believe that one bit. "Liar."

And she gets a zombie reply in return.

"I hope you're awake by the time gym class rolls around," she says.

Eren lifts his head off his locker. "Why?"

The first bell rings and she begins to walk backwards, the smallest of smiles curving her lips upward. _"Dodgeball."_


	2. dodgeball and crushed feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait. Each and every review made me smile like an idiot. Thanks so much for the sweet feedback. I love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Lemme know your thoughts!

Ever since freshman year, Eren knew that Coach Shadis was crazy. Not the bad kind of crazy where you feel uncomfortable just by being in the room with the person because you _know_ something's wrong with them and you get that kind of _vibe_ you know. But the _good_ kind of crazy where the person has that signature crazed look on their face yet people take them just as seriously, and while you admire them for said craziness you also piss your pants if provoked. Shadis has that effect on his students and he knows it. He knows how to motivate you, how to push you to your limit, how to leave your muscles sore and ache in places you never even knew could ache. One of the first things he told them was, _"My name is Coach Shadis, and you will grow to hate me!"_

Armin, unfortunately, learned that the hard way and Eren felt bad for him. Over the years he's gotten better, yes, but compared to the rest of the class he fell a little behind. But he's persistent, determined, and hardworking, and he had the support of Eren and the others. Eren gave him words of encouragement when they were doing pushups ( _"C'mon, Ar, you got this! Just two more!"_ ), Reiner fell back to jog with Armin around the gym, Connie cracked jokes that made Armin laugh and make him clutch his ribs, Jean told him that if he didn't succeed then Armin wouldn't be able to impress the laaadies (yes. _"laaadies."_ Jean _actually_ said that. Pfft, _loser_.), Bertholdt's little smiles and thumbs up were always welcomed, and Marco never failed to make them feel good with his motivational speeches. Now, Armin keeps up with them in all physical activities without a problem.

There are a few exceptions, however.

Like dodgeball. Armin is scared for his life.

Eren remembers Mikasa's comment before he watched her leave ( _shut up_ , that's not weird), and immediately felt himself grinning. He loved dodgeball because he can be competitive with and against his friends (and have a chance to hit Jean square in the face _"by accident"_ ), and he never worried about who was on his team because usually Mikasa and Armin were always with him.

"Ackerman! You will be playing with the ladies today."

Except today. _F-u-_

All eyes are on her, including Eren's, and Mikasa turns into the epitome of the _deer-in-headlights_ look; grey hues are much wider, not being able to stay in one direction. She looks from the coach in surprise, to Eren, and back again. It's obvious she doesn't wanna go. He doesn't want her to go either.

"Is there a problem?" Shadis glowers down at her.

"N-No sir," Mikasa ducks her head, shifting her weight from one foot to the next.

Eren leans over and gently elbows her. "Go on. Go."

This time she doesn't protest. Mikasa makes a quick walk to the other side of the gym, where the rest of the girls in their class stood. Annie stands indifferent, with her arms folded across her chest, gaze drifting to the right; Ymir cracks her knuckles with excitement, making Historia cringe from next to her at the sound; Hitch is dripping with confidence, from the bright look in her hazel eyes to the hands on her hips; and, "Sasha!" Mina whispers, elbowing her. "You _know_ how Coach feels about you eating on the floor!" Sasha finishes her sandwich in one gulp and wipes her mouth hastily before Shadis' suspicious gaze lands on her. Mina goes rigid beside her.

And, for Christ's sake, Franz and Hannah need to hurry up and get a fucking room or take a picture 'cause it'll last longer and Eren is _so done with their lovey dovey bullshit it makes him wanna throw up -_

"Eyes front!"

The entire class straightens, both genders stiff and waiting for further instruction.

But leave it to Connie to break the silence.

"Uh, sir?"

_"...What is it, Springer."_

"Does this mean we'll be playing against them?"

"No, I separated you so I can assign _square dancing_ partners."

"Really?"

Jean facepalms from beside him.

Shadis sighs heavily, walking down the middle of the two lines. He reaches Connie and glares at him, making Connie shrink back. "You've grown everywhere except your _brain."_

"Actually, brain growth stops after you reach a certain age -"

_"Shut-"_

_"-up-"_

_"-Connie-!"_

While his friends are trying to keep him from causing the whole class to run laps instead of doing something fun, Sasha is biting her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, so much that she's beginning to draw blood.

Eren scopes out his opponents. The only ones he's worried about are Mikasa and Annie. They're _never_ on the same team! Is Coach _trying_ to kill him? Sure, the other girls were good, and yeah, some of 'em could really pack a punch. But...it's _Mikasa and Annie_ for crying out loud!

He meets Mikasa's gaze and studies her face closely. Her body language. Shoulders are drooped, arms hanging loosely at her sides, eyebrows slightly furrowed, bottom lip through teeth, unable to maintain eye contact with him for more than two seconds. He's shocked. _Wait a minute...Mikasa...Does this mean you don't wanna play against each other either?_

.

He can't do it. He can't hit her.

The game is getting heated, and barely two minutes in. Thomas and Franz are already out on their side (Thomas got smacked in the face by Ymir, while Franz refused to hit Hannah and Hannah refused to hit Franz and Coach wasn't the only person in the gym done with them and told them they were both out), but overall it wasn't that bad.

Eren is missing on purpose. He's throwing the balls but he's not really _aiming._ At least, when _Mikasa_ is in his line of vision (and for some reason, she maintains to be in his line of vision). He purposely chucks the balls across the room so they hit the wall instead of the lethal raven. Yeah - _lethal._ Mikasa may not be on his team, but she never _doesn't_ give her one hundred and ten percent.

Buuuut then again Ymir could be worse.

Speaking of the freckled devil, Ymir's next victim has yet to notice her looking right at him. She smirks. Poor Arlert. He doesn't know what'll hit 'em. Literally. She's so pumped for this. He's always easy to catch off-guard.

She raises the ball, brings her arm back, and swings it forward, letting the red ball fly.

\- Until Annie jumps up - _literally from fucking nowhere how in the fucking hell_ \- and snatches the ball before it could even touch the boys' side. Ymir's victim - well, _former_ victim thanks to _her_ \- remains oblivious and continues to play, mostly hiding behind Jaeger's back. Like always.

Ymir's a perceptive person, always has been and always will be, and if she notices something she's gonna tell you exactly what's on her mind. No sugarcoating, no subtlety, no nothin'. Sometimes she's just being blunt, sometimes it's brutal honesty that needs to be heard.

Right now, it's a lil' bit of both. Why would Annie go out of her way, get in _Ymir's_ way, and block her from the _coconut opponent?_

_Gee._

_I wonder._

"What the hell, Elsa?" Ymir throws out her arms in mild annoyance before they turn into smug hands resting on her hips. "Ya don't want me harming a precious hair on your _boyfriend's_ head?"

Annie says nothing - _oh ho ho! so she's not denying it!_ \- but the tautness in her jaw and faintest of pinks blossoming across her cheeks just proves Ymir's assumptions further and she's smug as shit about it.

"Leave her alone."

It's Mikasa who speaks this time, slinging her arm around Annie's shoulders, and the shorter of the two turns around from the former's coaxing, and just like that their focus is back on the game. Jeez, one word and Annie does _exactly_ what Mikasa says like a loyal puppy. It's disgusting.

"Ymir!"

But then again she really shouldn't be fucking talking. "What?"

"That's mean," Historia scolds with a knowing look.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be a hypocrite. Why else would she -?"

"Ymir."

"What?"

_"Drop it."_

"Yuh kay."

"Oh _Ymiiiir!"_

And then there's _this_ motherfucker.

Ymir glares in Reiner's direction. _"What,_ Goldilocks?"

"I got a ball with your name on it," he says with an evil grin, letting it roll from hand to hand. Now, don't get her wrong, she's not scared of Reiner one bit, but the fact that he's the star of the football team really doesn't help with the whole _putting her at ease_ thing.

So _of course_ she's gonna cover up her slight discomfort. With sass and sarcasm as her defense mechanism.

"If you can _get_ me," she challenges.

 _Damn right,_ he's gonna take that challenge.

_(He's a dead man if he hits her. Or Historia in the process.)_

.

Shit.

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

It's down to him and Mikasa.

_How in the hell did that happen?_

Eren retraces his steps. Or more specifically, _who got out and when did they get out and by whom did they get hit by to get out._ The first few, Thomas, Franz, and Hannah, were either hit by Ymir or _couldn't control their damn hormones._ Mina was next, by Reiner. Marco, by Mikasa. Bertholdt, by Annie. Sasha and Connie somehow managed to hit each other at the same time. Hitch, by Jean (and right on the _ass._ She will _never_ let him live that down.) Jean, by Ymir. Annie initially aimed for Jean and ended up hitting _Armin_ instead and literally crossed the room to make sure that he was alright. Then Annie was outed by Eren (with a light _bop_ on the head). The cycle continued on. Historia, by Reiner. Reiner, by Ymir. Ymir, by Eren.

And now he faces the one person he's been trying to avoid hitting this whole time.

Mikasa.

_Mikasa._

**_Mikasa._ **

His best friend.

He against her.

Her against him.

And his friends weren't exactly making the situation better.

"C'mon, Eren!"

"Do it for the win!"

"Make us, proud!"

"You got this, dude!"

_"Hurry up, already! Damn!"_

He prolongs the blow.

"Hit him, Mikasa!"

"You can do it!"

"Go, Mikasa, go!"

_"Mi-ka-sa! Mi-ka-sa!"_

_"Kick-his-ass! Kick-his-ass!"_

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, ball still in her hand. He's subconsciously mirroring her, rolling his ball from one hand to the other, tuning out the cheers of their peers in the background.

Honestly, he figures she would have hit him by now. Why isn't she doing anything? Why is she just standing there? Why is he still standing here? _Why aren't either of them making a damn move?_

"Mikasa."

And those stormy hues flicker up from the floor, her gaze locking onto his.

"Hit me."

She shakes her head. "No."

"Mika, it's okay. It's just a game."

"I'll hurt you."

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're worried about? _Hurting_ me?"

_Eren, you're such a hypocrite._

"You think I'm weak?"

"No."

"You think I can't take a hit?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I want you to win."

"You want me to win?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You deserve to win."

"Pfft. _Okay,_ Mikasa."

"What?"

"I barely did _shit_ in this game! I was missing on _purpose!"_

"Why would you do that?"

"Because then I wouldn't hit y -" do not admit that you were doing this because you didn't want to hit her do not tell her that you've been hoping that you or her would've been out by now _do not_ \- _"Yuuu - mir?"_

_Why did you just do that, Eren, why -_

"But...you just hit her."

"I know."

"That doesn't -"

 _"I know,_ Mikasa, okay?" Eren sighs and walks up to her (she's just a simple stride away; two steps and he's already right in front of her). "Look. _If you don't fight, you can't win,"_ he told her, expression serious. Before it lightens. "So, gimme your best shot."

"...So...you still want me to hit you."

"Yes."

"Right now."

"Yes."

"Before you can hit me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

A beat.

"One condition."

"What's up."

"Loser pays for pizza. Friday night. My place."

Eren grins. _"Deal."_

.

"I can't believe you let the girls win."

"What's the problem with that?" Eren's eyes narrow at Jean as they sit down at the lunch table with their trays. "You're making a big deal out of nothin'. Mikasa won. Fair and square."

"I don't know. I think Eren got something out of it," Armin adds innocently in a nonchalant manner as he opens up his lunch bag.

"The hell are you goin' on about, Armin?"

Eren's pulse skyrockets.

"I was close enough to overhear the, ah, bargain they made."

Shut up, Armin.

"What bargain?"

"It's nothing really."

_Armin, I swear to god._

"Just…"

_If you don't shut up -_

"...dinner."

_\- right now -_

"...at her place."

Strangled Eren noises.

"It's _just pizza!_ I'm _paying_ for _pizza!"_ He throws his arms out in exasperation. "What's the big deal?"

"Am I invited?" Armin arches an eyebrow.

"Uhh."

"Did she ever mention me?"

"...No?"

"Okay then."

"You lost me."

"Are you _dense?"_ Jean interjects, hands folded in front of his chin. _"Mikasa Ackerman_ just asked _you_ out on a date and you accepted it right off the bat."

"It's. not. a. date."

"Oh really?"

Through gritted teeth: _"Yes."_

"Did she invite Armin?"

"She could've."

"But she didn't. Did she?"

"No."

"Friday night?"

_"Yes."_

"Just the two of you?"

"Probably."

"Pizza and a movie?"

"Yeah."

"And Armin's not there." Jean smirks into his milk. "Oh yeah. It's a date."

 _"Big_ time," Armin adds.

"Armin!" Eren's face feels like it's on _fire._ "You _know_ it's not like that between us. I would _never_ go on a date with -"

A tray drops onto the table with a sharp smack, making Eren jump. Much to his horror and dismay, he meets the blank, emotionless gaze of the very raven that was being discussed.

"- Mikasa…"

Her lips press into a firm line, but he can see past her tough shell. Her uncaring facade. She heard them. She heard _him._

"He's right," she says, expression unchanging. "It's not a date. It's...not like that between us." And her gaze flits to the blond beside him. "Armin, you, out of all people, should know that by now."

Armin's eyes are sad, like the weeping sky, and he immediately jumps to the apologies. "Mikasa -"

"Don't worry about it." She picks up her tray, curving her fingers around the front from beneath it, balancing the tray on her arms, "Friday. You can come if you want."

And she walks away without saying a word. She doesn't turn around.

Not when Jean calls her.

Not when Armin calls her.

And not even when Eren calls her.

.

It's Annie who finds her.

"I didn't see you in the cafeteria," she says, sitting across from her in the grass.

Mikasa shrugs a shoulder weakly in response.

Her smile is weaker.

If anything, she knows that Annie is awkward with comfort so she makes up for it with unspoken affection or does something endearing. Mikasa actually fights a giggle when she sees the meat Annie picks up with her fork and offers it to her. She had brought her lunch today.

"Chee-burg?"

"No thanks."

Annie shrugs this time and takes a bite, and Mikasa shakes her head fondly. This is appreciated. Deeply so. This is her go-to spot for lunch when she wants to be alone, and Annie remembered. _She remembered._

"I'm guessing Eren's done something stupid again."

"Annie…"

"Why else would you be sitting out here?"

"What if...I got my period?"

"Impossible. Then I would've got mine."

"But -"

"We're synched up, Mikasa."

"Poo."

"And it's your fault."

"I'm _pretty_ sure it's yours."

Annie's lips curve up ever so slightly before the smile completely vanishes. "You don't have to tell me all the details, but...if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Mikasa chews down on her bottom lip for the umpteenth time that day - _jeez, she needs to quit this habit_ \- and buries her nose into her scarf, seeking the warmth and comfort that it brings. Maybe...telling Annie wouldn't be so bad…

"Okay. Well…"

"Oooh! Are we all having lunch here?"

Both introverted girls look up to see the ever so perky Historia Reiss standing before them; there is barely a moment ever - besides gym class - where their friend is _not_ in heels, and today is no exception. Standing on either side of her were Hitch and Sasha, the latter wasting no time in plopping down next to Mikasa and digging into her lunch.

"This was not my idea," says Hitch, sitting down next to Annie.

"How's your ass?" mutters Annie.

_"Shut -"_

"What are you doing?" Mikasa directs the question at Historia as the petite blonde takes the space between Mikasa and Annie.

"I saw you leave the cafeteria after your confrontation with Eren," Historia explains, perfectly arched eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"She's lying," Annie deadpans.

"I know," Historia says.

"Worst liar ever," Hitch adds.

 _"Ev - ah!"_ Sasha pipes up with her mouth full.

 _I'm right here,_ Mikasa wants to say. But she doesn't. She remains silent. In fact, while Sasha and Hitch are bickering back and forth, and Historia is talking about whatever she usually talks about (it usually centers around something upbeat and happy to keep the subjects light and away from stressful matters), and Annie is rolling her eyes while smacking Sasha's hand away whenever she tries to touch her chee-burg, Mikasa can't help but think about Eren and what he said.

_Is he...really offended by the thought of us...? Together?_

_Does being with me...disgust him that much?_

The raven hugs her knees, her glassy gaze downcast. She's all of a sudden not hungry anymore. She lost her appetite. Her heart aches.

_Eren...what do you really think of me?_


	3. i'm sorry you're blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in her bed before she can count to five, lifting her comforter from the other side, and just like that she's nine again, back at Carla's house and curled up into the fetal position while the storm rages outside. Just like when they were kids, Eren fills in the space where he belongs. Just like they were kids, he's patient and waits until she rolls over to face him before he flashes her that dimpled grin she loves so much and breathes, "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while for me to squeeze out, but mostly it's been due to laziness and classes and, yanno. Just life things. But I appreciate you guys for your love and patience, and I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

"He did what?"

"Yep. He totally fucked up." Jean snorts. "Idiot."

"Hey, _dickhead,_ I'm right here."

"Guys…"

Marco frowns in concern as he walks with Jean, Eren, and Armin. Jean had filled Marco in on everything that happened during lunch since he missed it, and now the latter is very worried about the raven, as well as one of his best guyfriends. Sometimes, Eren doesn't exactly think before he says something, and that statement alone can get people hurt. (But then again, if he tried to tell Ymir that, he will be the one getting hurt.)

"I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding," Marco says, clutching the strap of his backpack. "Maybe you should just talk to her?"

"I've tried that." Eren groans. "She won't talk to me."

"Yeeah, it sucks, doesn't it?"

"You're not helping, Jean," Marco tells him before flickering his gaze back to Eren. "Have you tried texting her?"

"Yep."

"Calling her?"

"Yep."

"Anything back?"

"Nope."

"Maybe...you should just give her some space?" Armin suggests.

"Are you _kidding_ me, Ar? Not talking to her is driving me insane!"

An eyebrow lifts. "Oh? How so?"

"I...I don't know!" Eren throws his arms out and they all stop walking. "I just - I'm so used to her just _being_ there and her not being there just doesn't - feel right…" His chest twists uncomfortably, fists balling loosely at his side. "Armin, remember when Mikasa got sick with the flu in eighth grade?"

"Yeah." Armin nods. "She didn't tell us what was going on -"

"- and she didn't tell us that she wasn't going to show up for school -"

"- we knew something was wrong -"

"- because she never misses school -"

"- and her immune system is fucking fantastic ninety-nine percent of the time -"

"- and as soon as Aunt Carla picked us up from school -"

"- we begged her to take us over there…"

Armin laughs softly and claps him on the back. "If my memory serves correctly, it was _you_ who begged her. I just helped."

Eren whips his head around to glare at his smug looking best friend, unimpressed with flaming cheeks. "But you were worried too, weren't you?"

"Yes, Eren. Yes, I was."

"Can we get to your point?" Jean interjects, arms folded across his chest.

Eren stares at the ground. "Mikasa was out for a week and it wasn't the same without her."

"You made time to see her, didn't you?" Marco attempts to lighten the atmosphere with a little smile.

"Yeah...but she wasn't mad at me."

Armin gave Eren's shoulder a soft squeeze before explaining to the other two, "Aunt Carla warned Eren not to get too close to her and, well, you know how stubborn Eren gets. He never left her side -"

"- and I got the flu by next week," Eren reflects, smiling softly at the memory now. "She came to see me every day."

"Wow. So romantic."

"Jean, will you _shut the f -"_

"I think it's sweet." Marco smiles wider.

Then his phone buzzes in his pocket.

"Oh! Hold on one second," Marco holds up a finger as he takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the caller ID. Jean isn't the only one who raises an eyebrow at the sudden smile on Marco's face before he swipes his thumb across the screen and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Marco?"_

"Hey, Historia! What's going on?"

 _Historia?_ Jean mouths in confusion, looking at Eren and Armin for help. The latter two shrug in unison, just about as much of a loss as he's in.

_"Did you hear about what happened between Eren and Mikasa?"_

"Yeah. I'm with the guys now. They filled me in on everything. Have you seen Mikasa?"

Eren perks up at this, sliding closer to Marco.

_"Yes."_

_How is she?_ Eren mouths desperately.

"How is she?" Marco repeats for him.

_"Hm, better. Still a little down in the dumps. Poor baby..."_

"Yeah..."

Eren's heart sinks.

_"It sucks to see her this way. She's one of my best friends and I hate to see her this way, you know?"_

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

_"Yeah."_

"Are you with her now?"

_"I was. I gave her and Annie a ride home. Annie should still be with her."_

_"Annie,_ hm?" Marco briefly looked in Armin's direction, the latter looking like a deer in headlights when he did.

 _"Yes."_ Historia giggles. _"She was already out the car by the time I pulled up."_

"That's cute."

_"Yeah. Remember when they used to be rivals in junior high?"_

"How can I forget? _A tale as old as time."_

_"You are such a nerd."_

Marco laughs this time. "Sure. I'm the only Disney addict here. What are you doing?"

_"Now?"_

"Yes."

_"Like, right now?"_

"Right now."

_"Right now, right now?"_

"Yes."

 _"Well,"_ he could hear the sound of a door shutting, _"I just got home. Ymir chewed my ass out because I didn't tell her what was going on and she had to find out through Sasha in seventh period."_

"Yikes."

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"No reason...just wondering…"

_"IIIIf I was busy?"_

"Maybe. Got any plans?"

_"Plans with you, you mean?"_

"If you want it to be."

Jean, Eren, and Armin exchange confused glances. Marco's _entire_ body language changed as soon as he picked up the phone. What is _happening_ right now? Did they miss something oooor?

_"That can be arranged."_

"Great. How 'bout, since you just got home, I'll come to you? And we can just hang out?"

_"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon. Bye, Marco."_

"Bye, Tori."

Marco hangs up - **_finally_** \- and meets the suspicious (and teasing) gazes of his best friends. "What?"

"Oh, so she's _Tori_ now?" Jean elbows him jokingly.

"I call her Tori," Eren adds nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Me too," Armin says.

"Where have you been?" Eren snorts.

"Shut up," Jean huffs.

"Guys," Marco interjects before it could escalate any further. When he has their attention, he puts his phone in his pocket. "It's not like that between us. We're just friends."

Eren is immediately brought back to the cafeteria.

_"He's right. It's not a date. It's...not like that between us."_

And the uncomfortable twisting in his chest is back.

"Riiiight," Jean says in a flat voice.

"It's okay, Marco. We'll pretend to believe you." Armin chuckles.

Marco laughs with him. "Okay, well...guess I better go. Need a ride home, Jean?"

"Sure." Jean buries his hands in his pockets, nodding at the other two. "Later."

"Later." Eren nods back.

"See ya." Armin waves.

"Bye!" Marco waves back, and the two pairs went their separate ways. Eren follows Armin to his car - _like usual_ \- and slides into the passenger's seat. He sighs and puts on his seat belt, letting his back fall back against the seat.

Armin starts up the car in silence, and the air conditioner turns on. Over the soft blow, he finally speaks. "Mikasa's house?"

Eren nods. "Mikasa's house."

* * *

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh, _c'mon,_ Annie! Just let me talk to her!"

"No."

"Give me twenty minutes."

"No."

"Ten minutes."

"No."

"Five minutes."

"Not a chance."

"Two minutes - and that's my _last offer!"_

 _"O-kay,"_ Armin intervenes, a hand on Eren's shoulder to calm him down as he makes himself seen, stepping out from behind his frustrated best friend. They stand right outside the Ackerman household, with Annie standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. Ever since Mikasa left, she hasn't talked to either of them and Eren's been worrying about her all day. Armin offered to go with him to see if she was home. Eren agreed. He needed Armin by his side for this.

"Listen," Armin pleas with the shorter blonde, "we understand that she's upset right now, but she means a lot to us and...we just came to apologize. If you let us do that, we'll be out of your hair," he negotiates.

Eren looks from one to the other in silence, and the one thing he notices is how the way Armin and Annie communicate with each other is often unspoken. They say one thing, but their body language tells a thousand words more. Armin's patient gaze is enough to melt her icy exterior, and her arms fall from her chest only to hover over her abdomen; slender fingers that could break your wrist are playing with each other in a gentle, absentminded fashion. He smiles, she's tempted to return it. (Literally, no joke. When Annie fights a smile, her jaw goes taut and she can't maintain eye contact for more than two seconds at a time and it's actually kinda cute but if Eren ever told her that he's getting a foot up his ass and you do not want to mess with the star player of the soccer team.)

"Please, Annie?"

_Hook, line and stinker._

"...Fine."

"We owe you one."

"Whatever. Just come in."

Eren needs no telling twice. He wastes no time in racing through the house that he's been in more times than he can count and has every inch memorized by heart. He heads straight for the stairs, leaping every two steps (including that one that creaks), and is out of breath by the time he skids to a stop in front of her door. He doesn't look back to see if Armin and Annie followed him (most likely, Armin will give him time to make amends with Mikasa before he goes up there too), and takes a beat to control his breathing and calm down his racing heart.

He knocks.

_"Mikasa?"_

On the other side, Mikasa is curled up into the fetal position, cocooned by her light, creamy sheets. At the sound of his voice, her eyes widen and her heart jumps, and she wants nothing more than to throw the blanket off of her, run over to the door, wrench it open, and leap into his arms.

But she resists.

With very much difficulty.

"I wanna talk," he leans his forehead against the door. "Can I come in?"

He's answered with silence. Utter and complete silence.

_"...I'm coming in."_

Mikasa closes her eyes, hearing her door swing open, and can barely hear her thoughts over her fluttering heart - _be quiet, heart! shh!_ \- her back facing the doorway and her grip on her sheets tightening ever so slightly.

She should've known he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

He's in her bed before she can count to five, lifting her comforter from the other side, and just like that she's nine again, back at Carla's house and curled up into the fetal position while the storm rages outside. Just like when they were kids, Eren fills in the space where he belongs. Just like they were kids, he's patient and waits until she rolls over to face him before he flashes her that dimpled grin she loves so much and breathes, _"Hi."_

She has to remind herself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Respond. "Hello."

He readjusts the pillow he's laying on, flipping it over so he can press his face against the cold side. "Can we talk?"

"Well, since you invited yourself into my bed, how can I say no?"

Eren snorts. "You wouldn't have talked to me otherwise."

"You don't know that."

"Mikasa, you've been avoiding me all day."

"No, I wasn't."

"Really?"

"Yes. We just conveniently happened to be in two different places at once."

"Yeah right. Then why didn't you return my texts or phone calls?"

"Because my phone was d-dead."

"Bullshit."

Then the most wonderful thing happens.

She laughs.

Mikasa laughs and it's the best sound he's heard all day. The heavy weight on his chest finally lifts and the sight and sound of her laughter is what sends him into hysterics as well, and they laugh together and it's _so fucking fantastic_ and he just - he feels like he's gonna _burst._

When the laughter dies away, and silence drags between them once more, Mikasa turns back around and pulls her phone out from under her pillow.

Like when they were kids, Eren stares at the back of her head. Like when they were kids, he wants to protect her for once and gets tired of her always saving his ass. Like when they were kids, he holds his breath and scoots in closer to her, taking a chance and slipping his arms around her smaller frame.

He feels her tense up slightly, but as soon as she tenses up she relaxes just as quickly, readjusting to their new position. Sighing in relief, he tucks his chin into her shoulder, not too hard to cause discomfort, but enough pressure. This isn't anything new. They've been this close many times before. When they were children, it was second nature. As easy as breathing.

But then they got older. And puberty hit them both like a truck. And sleepovers at Eren's house weren't exactly as common as they used to be because it's _"inappropriate"._ Eren thinks it's bullshit.

...But then again he's now aware of the soft curves that shape his best friend's body, and he's aware of his arm placement which is ironically located right below her, ah, _bosom,_ and his pelvis is practically cradling her butt.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out._

_If you freak out too much, she WILL notice._

Mikasa absentmindedly plays with his arm hairs, her short fingernails dragging across his skin in light scratching motion, and he feels a chill run down his spine. If she feels the goosebumps, she doesn't comment on 'em.

Eren leans over a little bit. "Who're you texting?"

"Sasha," she answers, currently texting with one hand. "She asked if I wanted her to come over."

"And you said?"

"I'm fine. And that I was with you."

His lips curve up. "Oh."

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

Eren waits, but the more the silence drags between them, the more impatient he gets. _What, Mikasa? What?!_

Instead of giving him a straight answer, she turns around in his arms and keeps her head ducked. She scoots down until her face is level with his chest and buries it there, looping her arms around his torso and squeezing tight. Taken aback by the sudden movement and definitely out of the loop, Eren tightens his hold around her too and waits with baited breath.

 _"I...I'm sorry."_ Her voice is muffled against his chest but he can hear her clearly.

And he's very confused. That's it? _Really?_ All of that waiting for an apology that she doesn't need to give? Girls are weird.

On the exterior, he's gentle, and he lifts a hand to stroke the back of her head. "Don't be. I was a jerk."

"But -"

"Stop apologizing when it wasn't your fault. Let me take the blame this time, okay? I didn't mean what I said back there. It just slipped out."

"Then...what did you mean?"

_I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know._

"Why...did you get so upset?" he treads carefully instead, avoiding the question that he doesn't know how to answer. "Earlier? Why did it bother you that much?"

A beat. "I...I'm just...the way you said it made me feel like - like I was repulsive. Like the idea of dating me would be horrible to y - to someone."

"Wh -?" Okay, now he's offended. Does Mikasa not know how fucking amazing she is? Is she blind? Does she need glasses? Is there something wrong with her?

"You know I've never... _dated_ anyone…" she continues quietly. "I never let that bother me but...sometimes I do wonder what it's like...to be loved…in _that_ way…"

Aaaand the guilt is back.

Silence.

"...Mika?"

"Yes?"

His heart is ready to burst through his ribcage and he's struggling to maintain an even tone, but he manages. Barely. "Listen...about Friday…"

"Yeah..?"

"I kinda... _don't_ want Armin to come."

"O-Oh...Really?"

"Yeah. 'M sure he wouldn't mind, right?"

"Right." She absentmindedly traces circles around the small of his back - and he can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah. I like the original plan better. Just you, me, pizza, and your Netflix queue."

"Yeah. That sounds... _so much better…"_ she sighs.

He grins. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And...and if you want...we can both dress up and kinda treat it like a date?" What is he saying _what_ \- "I'll wear one of my best shirts and a tie, and you can put on a pretty dress, and we'll drink grape juice out of wine glasses. It'll be great."

Mikasa giggles. "Grape juice out of wine glasses?" She pulls back completely to look at him, brushing her hair behind her ear. "We've been doing that since we were thirteen."

Eren blinks. "Your point?"

She stares at him playfully for another beat, silently considering it. The raven nods her head and says, "Alright. _Kinda-date_ it is."

"Really?" His entire face brightens.

"Really."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No."

"You'll answer my texts and phone calls?"

"Yes."

"We won't conveniently be in two separate places at once?"

Another windchime laugh. "No."

"So Friday?"

"Friday."

"Sweet. It's a date."

"Is it?"

Eren catches himself, realizing what he just said, and winks at her playfully. _"Kinda."_

Mikasa smiles, and all of a sudden her nose looks very kissable and WHAT.

There's a knock on the door before it opens, and they both turn around to look at the doorway. Armin peeps his head in with a little smile on his face.

"Has the crisis been averted?" he asks.

Eren lays back down on his back, slipping an arm behind his head. Mikasa scoots in and drapes her arm across his belly, resting against him, and he wraps his free arm around her. "You can say that."

"Is there room for one more?"

Mikasa pats the empty space next to her, and Armin eagerly accepts the invite. As Armin slips into Mikasa's bed from the other side, Annie enters the room and raises her eyebrow at the sight before her.

"Really? You forgive him _that_ easily?"

 _"Mik likes me better, Mik likes me better,"_ Eren sings.

Mikasa shrugs sheepishly. "I couldn't stay mad at him."

Annie frowns in disapproval.

_"Se-cond verse. Same as the first! Mik likes me better, Mik likes me better!"_

"...I hate you."

"Love you too, Annie-bananie."

"Jaeger, _I swear to god_ -"


	4. the promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and the boys hang out at reiner's place, where he and jean have a surprising heart to heart, and makes a promise to mikasa.

He's surprisingly giddy, his stomach doing somersaults as Armin drives to Reiner's house. He doesn't know the reason why exactly, but he has a feeling it has to do with patching things up with Mikasa. Sometimes his mouth doesn't always correlate with his brain, and he ends up saying things that either a) hurt someone's feelings, b) sounded a lot better in his head, or c) all of the above, and he ends up feeling really shitty afterwards.

Which is why, even after all the apologizing and making up was said and done, he made sure to give her a big hug before he left.

"Why are we going again?" Eren's voice is muffled, his cheek pressed against the glass as he absentmindedly gazes out the window.

"Because we promised we'd go, remember?" Armin chuckles.

"No. _You_ promised."

"No. _We_ promised. Remember?"

"No?"

" _'Hey guys, wanna hang out at my place tonight?'_ " Armin lowers his voice to the deep baritone of their athletic friend, the over-exaggeration of his voice making Eren snort. " _'Sure, we'll be there,'_ " his tone then changes to an - admittedly - _impressive_ tone of Eren himself. "And then I said, _'Count us in, Reiner! We'll be over soon!'_ "

Eren laughs, playfully shoving Armin's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Believe me now?" Armin teases.

"Shut up and drive."

Reiner's house isn't far, about a twenty minute drive up the road. The car isn't even off before the door opens and Reiner walks out to greet them, soda in hand, loud music blaring from inside. Eren always envied his confidence; Reiner's always been the big brother of the group, literally and figuratively speaking (even though long and gangly Bertholdt exceeds him by, like, three inches), and he rarely shows any signs of weakness.

"Hey, guys." Reiner lifts his free hand in greeting.

"Yeah, hey." Eren closes the door and does a little handshake with him on his way inside the house.

"You didn't invite the whole school like you did the last time, did you?" Armin asks skeptically, following Eren.

"Nah," Reiner shakes his head, swinging his arm around the smaller blond's shoulders. "It's just the seven of us."

Seven?

 _Me, Armin, and Reiner make three…_ Eren muses as he rounds the corner, only to find the other three. Connie is in the middle of the expansive living room, dancing carefreely to the music. Jean is watching - or _judging_ , Eren can't tell - and Marco is in the midst of laughter when Eren enters the room.

"Yo, Eren!" Connie acknowledges him on a turn, and the other two look up.

"You made it!" Marco waves.

"No one asked you to come." Jean folds his arms across his chest.

Eren narrows his eyes at him as Bertholdt, now coming out of the kitchen, uses the remote to turn the music down. "Shut the fuck up, Horseface."

"Look, you uncoordinated _bitch -"_

"Uncoordinated?" Eren cuts him off. _"I'm_ uncoordinated?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Take. That. Back."

 _"Make_ me."

_"Why I outta -"_

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, guys!" Reiner interjects. Long and gangly Bertholdt puts himself between the two hotheads, holding out his palms to separate the two from getting any closer to each other. "Let's all try to get along for a few hours, okay? Can we do that?"

"He started it," Eren grumbles.

"Eren."

"What?"

_"Eren."_

**"What."**

_"Dude."_

"Fine."

Satisfied with his response, Reiner turns to Jean. "Jean?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jean waves a hand dismissively. "Connie, turn the music back up."

Crisis avoided.

But now? Eren's feeling a little competitive.

"Still think you're better coordinated than me?" Eren teases as the next song increases in crescendo. He isn't the only one who recognizes the beat and gets into formation. All seven of them know it.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Jean smirks back.

_And five, six, seven, eight._

.

"So Ymir told me you fucked up with Mikasa."

 _"Again,"_ Connie adds.

"Again." Reiner pours himself a glass of iced tea.

Eren groans to himself. Seriously, is nothing private anymore? How did Ymir find o -

Historia.

_Duh._

"Did you make up with her?"

"Yeah."

"Good. 'Cause I was gonna beat your ass."

"Reiner!"

"What? Just because Jean can't fight you, that doesn't mean I can't." Smirk, sip. "You know how I am about the girls. If anyone hurts 'em, they'll have to answer to me. Friends aren't excluded."

"I thought we would be excluded…"

"Connie."

"Yeah?"

"Drink your damn tea."

"Yuh kay."

This time, Reiner's attention diverted from a blushing Eren to an off-guard Marco. "So I hear you and Historia have been all _buddy-buddy_ lately. You wanna tell me about that?"

Eren snorts in his glass and turns away to cough. Everyone knows that Reiner's had an on-and-off thing for Historia since the seventh grade. But then again, she kinda had that effect on everyone.

Well. _Almost_ everyone.

"Dude. Marco's buddy-buddy with _all_ the girls." Connie rolls his eyes. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Don't be. There's nothing wrong with being nice to someone," Marco aims to reassure his friend. "And I told you, nothing's going on between us. We just like hanging out together."

"Bullshit." Jean purses his lips. "Name one girl you 'hang out' with other than Historia."

"Sasha," Marco says without any hesitation. "We go out to Mexican every other weekend."

"Sasha isn't a girl. She doesn't count."

"Hey!" Connie says defensively.

"This is why you've never had a girlfriend, asshole," Eren adds to the fire.

"Dude, I was just kidding," Jean tells his best friend, who is now almost standing completely up out of his stool.

"Just because she has twice as much of an appetite than the next girl and prefers hunting with her dad over shopping and chooses t-shirts and sneakers over frilly, girly stuff, that does _not_ make her any less of a girl!" Connie snaps. "You and I both know how she is about that."

Jean sobers up. "Sorry."

"You better be."

"Connie? Can you sit down?" Marco asks calmly.

"You're even making _me_ nervous, dude." Eren folds his arms over the table, while noticing Bertholdt visibly sweating next to him. "Jean may be a dick but he didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I know. My bad." Connie visibly relaxes and leans back in his seat.

"Anyway…" Marco treads carefully. "Besides Sasha and Historia, I genuinely enjoy hanging out with anyone. Doesn't matter what gender."

"Then why did it sound like you two were flirting up a storm earlier?" Jean arches an eyebrow.

"Because you tend to overreact over every little thing."

"What? I do not!"

"Jean, you're my best friend and I love you, but _please."_

"He's right." Armin agrees cheekily.

Eren stares. "Why you gotta be like that, Ar."

"I love you."

"Get out of my face."

"So...Historia's single?"

"Reiner. It's not gonna happen. _Let it go."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP, JEAN. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVE."

"I'M JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, MAN."

"GUYS, PLEASE."

"S-SERIOUSLY…"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"MY PANTS ARE RIDING UP IN A BAD WAY, DUDE."

"THEN FIX YOUR FUCKING PANTS."

Eren's breathless with laughter, holding his stomach and leaning over in his seat. God, these idiots are so _stupid_. But he's just as bad as they are, and that's why they've been friends for as long as they have.

The subject of girls lingers in the atmosphere and he decides to stay mum, now finding the rim of his cup very fascinating. Usually, Reiner, Jean, and Connie are the ones initiating talks like these, but he's not really into it. He's not exactly the type of guy to put his business out in the open.

He doesn't even have business to _begin_ with.

(Or does he?)

And if he did? _It was nobody's damn business._

Unbeknownst to the others, he's now been texting Mikasa under the table for the past fifteen minutes, because, ya know, he can do that. Don't jump to conclusions, okay? He likes talking to her, goddammit.

 _What's going on?_ She texts him, the same time Connie says, "Right, Eren?"

Eren grunts (because yes, he is _definitely_ paying attention to this lame ass conversation) and slides his thumb across his phone screen to reply to her.

_No idea._

Her reply comes right after his leg starts to bounce with impatience. _Not paying attention?_

_Pretty much. It's not worth it._

_Haha._

_What are you up to?_

_Watching some reality show._

_Which one?_

_Beats me._

_Go to guide and check the title._

_I don't feel like it._

_Why not?_

_Too lazy._

_You? Lazy? XD_

_Why, is the world going to end because I decided to be lazy for once?_

_Say goodbye._

_Lol_

_Lmao_

_Eren?_

_Yeah?_

_When do you get home tonight?_

_Eh, before midnight probably. Ma likes to wait up for me if I'm out on school nights. She wants to make sure I get home safe before she can sleep easy._

_That's sweet._

_Yeah. Why?_

Her reply takes a little longer this time.

_No reason._

_Mika._

_Call me when you get home? :)_

He doesn't question it any more. _Kay. :)_

Then he adds:

_Have fun rotting your brain cells!_

_Go away, Eren._

He laughs out loud.

"What are you doing?" Jean arches an eyebrow.

"Texting Mikasa."

"Armin, I _swear to god -"_

"Well, you can only be smiling at your crotch for two reasons, and I'm pretty sure we can cancel out the first one." Reiner eyes him smugly, cheek in palm.

Shit.

_Shitshitshit._

"We're not good enough for you, Eren?" Connie wiggles his eyebrows at him, and Marco chuckles.

"Eh, leave him alone. 'S clear he wants to talk to his _girlfriend."_ Jean gets up to go get his third refill.

Eren's jaw clenches, but his face is on fire. For the _umpteenth_ time that day.

And he doesn't throw out a sharp rebuttal. _As much_ as he wants to punch Kirschstein in the face, _as much_ as he wants to set the record  straight, he holds his tongue. Because unlike the horsefaced bastard, he has Mikasa. Self explanatory in _itself._

"Do tell me, Jean." His gaze slowly lifts up to the other, expression calm, yet mocking. "Wasn't _she_ the one who rejected _you_ last year?"

Jean tenses at the refrigerator.

"'S what I thought."

"Eren!"

"Am I wrong, Armin? Am I wrong?"

Armin's lips press together in a thin line and he doesn't answer.

"Outside, Jaeger," Jean says quietly through gritted teeth.

"Like _hell_ I'm going to -"

_"Outside."_

"If you ruin Mama's garden, I'm kicking both of your asses," Reiner warns as Eren follows Jean out into the backyard begrudgingly. Eren doesn't know if Jean's going to fight him, give him a piece of his mind, or do the latter while actively doing the former, but Eren's ready for anything. He has his hands balled up into loose fists, sliding the screen door behind him as he steps out into the brisk night. He's mindful of "Mama's garden", and doesn't stop walking until Jean does, waiting for him to speak.

The silence drags. Eren grows impatient. And annoyed.

But he has a feeling that this is more than their rivalry. Their relationship is quite complicated to some, you see, because they have so much in common, yet they're so different. Their personalities parallel and yet they collide on multiple occasions. Most of the school fights are them. Never serious, but enough to where both parties feel it in the morning. People question why they want anything to do with each other, that all of this unnecessary fighting can be avoided if they cut ties with each other completely, but what they don't know is that there's more than that. Jean and Eren get along more than they fight, and when they do, it's always over stupid shit that gets their anger spiked up.

They understand each other. It can't be easily explained, but they do. Their mannerisms are alike, they know why one would react in a certain situation and why because the other person would do the same thing, and they sure as hell have that same crooked smile that can turn into a smug, annoying ass grin in .2 seconds if provoked.

Another long beat passes. Two. Three.

Then Jean turns around, reaches Eren in three long strides, grabs the front of his shirt, and shoves him into the hard brick of the house. Eren's back stings, and he opens his mouth to retort when Jean cuts him off.

 _"Treasure her,"_ he hisses, voice rough and cracking with emotion he's trying to hold back. "You don't know how _lucky_ you have it, Jaeger. You really don't."

"Wha? What are you _talking_ about?"

 _"God,_ you're so stupid."

"Hey -!"

"Shut the fuck up and _listen_ to me for once in your miserable life!" Jean snaps. He inhales deeply to calm himself (good Jeanbo), and continues in a much quieter tone, "You don't realize this now, but you will. For some reason, she puts up with your bitch ass." His lips curve up slightly and Eren gives him a look.

"Don't take her for granted, you hear me?"

Eren's heart does the twisting thing again. "Y-Yeah."

"I mean it, Eren."

He gulps. Jean really is serious. Especially when he calls him by his first name.

"Got it..."

_But what the hell is he talking about?_

_._

He's already dialing Mikasa's number as he walks through the door, locking it behind him.

"Hey, Mama." Eren peeps his head to check on her. She's in bed, lamp lit on the bedside table, with some mothering magazine in her hands.

"Hey, baby."

"Dad working a late shift again?"

"Mhm. Did you have fun?"

 _"Hello?"_ Mikasa's sleepy, groggy voice rasps from the other line. Shit. Did he wake her up?

_Great timing, Eren._

"Yeah. Hold on, Mikasa," he adds to the tired girl.

"Where did you go?" Mama asks.

"Reiner's." It isn't a lie.

"Glad you had fun."

"Yeah, I did. G'night."

"G'night, sweetheart."

"Love you!" He shouts back, going up the stairs.

"Love you too!" Mama exclaims.

Eren's backpack rolls off his shoulders and hits the carpet with a muted thud, his phone balanced between his cheek and shoulder as he closes his bedroom door with his butt. "Hey, Mika. You still there?"

 _"I'm here,"_ Mikasa breathes on the other line.

"Did I wake you up?"

_"...No…"_

"Mikasa, your voice sounded ten times deeper when you picked up. I know how you sound in the morning."

 _"Shut up."_ He can hear the smile in her voice, and the breathless laugh that follows. _"I just got too comfortable, is all."_

Eren laughs.

_"The reality show was actually not as terrible as I thought."_

"Seriously?" He slips out of his shoes.

_"Yeah."_

"Did you ever find out the title?" Then his pants.

_"Why is the title so important to you?"_

"Because I may want to watch it with you sometime." Not even bothering to take off his shirt, he crawls into bed and lays back against the pillows, throwing a lazy arm behind his head.

_"You may not like it."_

"You don't know what I like."

_"Yes I do."_

"Okay, fine. Why don't we watch this mystery show Friday night?"

_"I thought you wanted to watch movies?"_

"I don't think we exactly specified our preferences, Mika."

_"Hmm…"_

"It's up to you."

_"Why me?"_

"Because this is a kinda date remember? The date part means you can choose whatever we do."

_"What if I said I want to do whatever you want to do?"_

"That's cheating."

_"How?"_

"Just 'cause it is. Sorry, I don't make the rules."

_"Go to bed, Eren."_

"Already there, Mikasa."

_"You're unbelievable."_

"You wanted me to call you."

_"I didn't know you'd be home so late."_

"...It's midnight?"

_"...And?"_

"You seriously can't stay up past midnight?"

_"Not without purpose. And a cup of coffee."_

"What do you even do at sleepovers?"

_"Sleep."_

"Mika."

_"I don't really have sleepovers."_

"We used to have sleepovers."

_"Yeah."_

"Then our parents had to make it weird."

_"Yep."_

"It's stupid."

_"You know why they had to. We're growing up."_

"I'm pretty sure I stopped growing, like, two years ago."

_"You have gotten taller."_

Eren grins. "Someone finally noticed."

_"Well, we've been seeing each other eye to eye since we've known each other, Eren. I would have noticed the difference."_

"Pfft."

_"You're not that tall."_

"You're just mad because Armin's almost taller than you."

_"Am not."_

"Are too."

_"Am not."_

"Are too."

 _"Am"_ \- yawn - _"not."_

Eren grins up at the ceiling. "Sleepy, Mika?"

_"Maybe just a little…"_

"I should let you sleep."

_"But -"_

"I know how you are about your sleep. 'S okay."

_"What are you going to do?"_

"Probably stay up for a few more hours."

_"Then I'm staying up with you."_

"Stop being so stubborn."

_"I'm not."_

"Then go to sleep."

_"No."_

"Goddammit -" He flips over on his side - "Mika -" and his head falls back down onto the pillow. "Is this your cruel way of getting me to go to sleep?"

 _"No."_ The smile in her voice returns.

Silence falls between them, and they listen to each other's breathing; a subconscious need for the other to be next to them, to fill in the void that is the remaining emptiness of their beds, to feel warmth and comfort, is there, but neither of them acknowledge it.

 _"Eren...you there?"_ Her voice is the softest that it's been all night, just as slumber is about to pull him under.

"Barely." It's a mumble, lost in the mattress.

_"Can you promise me something?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Promise me that...no matter what happens...Friday, graduation…"_ She ticks off a few, and he realizes how serious this promise is; how much she wants him to keep it. _"That we'll always be best friends."_

"Mikasa…" What's she trying to say? That Friday's gonna go wrong because of something stupid he'll say or do? That after graduation they'll grow apart and never see each other again?

_"Please. I need to hear you say it."_

She's _begging_ him.

"We'll always be best friends, Mikasa," he promises, rubbing his eyes. "Till death...do us fart."

A beat. Snort. Giggle.

"What?"

 _"Till death do us part, you mean?"_ Mikasa's voice trembles with barely contained hysterics.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's fart."

_"You need sleep."_

"I need you in my bed."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes shoot wide open.

And Mikasa goes silent on the other line.

"U-Uh - that didn't...come out right -"

_"You're delirious..."_

"Y-Yeah. Dad probably drugged my toast or something..."

_"Probably…"_

He wants to ram his head into the wall. Repeatedly. "I've been screwing up all day, haven't I?"

_"I wouldn't say so."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah. I know you."_

And for some reason, he smiles like an idiot.

.

Mikasa wakes up the next morning with the amazing absence of guilt and loneliness completely lifted from her chest. Albeit groggy, she rolls over and swipes her thumb across the screen to turn the alarm off from her phone. It's Tuesday. Supposedly sunny, from what she's heard from Mama. Like Carla, Mama seemingly always has the weather channel on. No need to turn on the TV yourself. Just ask Mama.

The raven pushes herself up into a sitting position, slumping over with exhaustion as she runs a hand through her hair - which is, admittedly, all over the place - and lets out a huff of dread. While she does enjoy school, and excels at it, the whole _"getting ready"_ part is still something she's getting used to. Even after more than a decade of doing it.

Her phone buzzes. It's a text from Eren.

And the way her face brightens as soon as she sees his name when her phone lights up is kind of embarrassing.

_Hey Mika, we're gonna pick you up today._

She texts back her reply instantaneously.

_You and Armin?_

Then she swings her legs over until her feet hit the floor and gets out of bed, because she knows his replies aren't as quick in the morning. With the thought of his bedhead in mind, she stifles a giggle as she disappears into the bathroom and gets ready for the day.

He replies while she's in the shower:

_Yus._

Her parents are already in the kitchen by the time she comes downstairs, Mama putting breakfast down on the table. She and Papa are happily chattering away, bright smiles on their faces despite the tiredness in their eyes. Papa is thankful for the cup of coffee Mama hands to him and takes a long sip. He then says something that makes Mama giggle and playfully swat his arm.

Mikasa smiles faintly at the sight. Her parents have been together for twenty years, married for eighteen, and still going strong. She hopes - no _longs_ \- for that one day. That she'll find that one person and be with them for as long as she lives. Nowadays, it was like everyone was splitting up and -

"Good morning, Mikasa! Are you hungry?" Mama greets her with that warm smile of hers, and Mikasa smiles back a little in response.

"No, I'm okay."

"You're not skipping meals, are you, sweetie?" Papa arches his eyebrow in concern.

"No - just…" _I'm waiting on someone and they could be here any minute. Wouldn't be the first time I've skipped breakfast. I'm usually fine until lunch. My heart feels like it's ready to burst and my tummy's in knots because of a boy, Papa. Eating's not going to help the issue. All of the possible answers she could have given are bitten back by her tongue, especially the last one. Girls are not supposed to tell their fathers that they harbor romantic feelings for their childhood friend, that's just not normal!_

"I think I'll have a granola bar," she says finally, not meeting either of her parents' gazes as she walks over to the pantry.

"You sure you don't want any eggs? Sausage?" Mama offers.

"No."

"Pancakes?"

"I'm fine, Mama."

Mikasa just feels Mama's eyes digging into the back of her head, knows that the recognition just dawned on her before she pipes up albeit slyly, "In a hurry?"

Ivory cheeks burn scarlet. "Kind of."

"What time is he getting here?"

"He? Who's he?"

Mikasa makes a squeaking noise but says nothing and refuses to turn around.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised, John. Who else does Mikasa get excited about?"

"Kiyoko, you _know_ how I feel about that boy."

"You love him as much as I do."

"..Yeah, w-well," Papa stammers into his cup, mumbling around the rim, "I liked him better before they hit puberty."

"He's grown into a handsome young man. Can you really blame her for feeling the way she does?"

"Ah! Can you not?"

"Not what?"

"She's my little girl! My princess! ...Who's not allowed to have a boyfriend until she's thirty."

"Jonathan."

"Alright, alright...twenty-eight."

"You're unbelievable."

"Promise me you'll never grow up, baby," Papa says, directing his attention to his daughter, whose face is buried in her hands from embarrassment.

How can they talk about her like this while she's still in the _room?_

"Papa…" Mikasa whines.

But then her eyes drift to the window above the sink.

And she sees Eren and Armin pulling up in the driveway.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I really must be going," she finishes hurriedly, taking a bite out of her granola bar as she makes a brisk walk for the door. "Bye, Mama." She kisses her cheek, then glides over to her father, slinging her arm around his shoulders and swooping down to kiss his cheek. "Love you, Papa."

"Bye, honey" and, "See you later" are heard before Mikasa practically skips out the door and closes it shut behind her, continuing her brisk walk down the steps.

The passenger door opens, and Eren steps out.

And just like that, the world stands still.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He looks really good today; the blue shirt he wears brings out the beautiful color of his eyes, and the veins in his arm protrude out when he leans against the open door. His hair always looks like it's naturally windswept, especially this morning, and she finds herself fighting the urge to run her fingers through it.

And that smile. _God,_ that smile.

The brunet moves and opens the door wider for her, signaling her to take shotgun and, albeit surprised by the sudden gesture, she does anyway and he closes it behind her when she's inside.

"Hey, Mika," Armin greets her from the driver's seat as Eren climbs in the back.

"Hey, Armin. Thanks for picking me up." Mikasa puts on her seatbelt while Armin backs out of the driveway.

"No problem."

The ride to school is quiet for the most part, mutually so. Armin drives, Mikasa gazes out of the window, and Eren plays Geometry Dash on his phone. When Armin decides to turn the radio up a little to see what's playing, the song that rings through the speakers is one that they all know, and Armin quietly starts singing to it.

She should've known that Eren would pipe up and join in, his concentration never breaking from his game (as many times as he had to start over from the beginning, it sounded like earlier).

And by the time they came to a halt at the stoplight, both boys looked at her expectantly for her to hop in in time for the chorus.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and smiles, finally joining in for their three-way harmony, belting out to the heavens, _"Take me away!"_

 _"Take me away…"_ Eren and Armin sing in the background.

_"A secret place!"_

_"A secret place…"_

_"A sweet escape!_

_"A sweet escape…"_

_"Take me away…!"_

.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," Eren comments as they walk through the school doors, absentmindedly holding one out for Mikasa to go in before he does.

"Hopefully the sky won't open when school lets out," Armin says.

"Let's hope." Mikasa plays with the ends of her scarf. She didn't even bring her umbrella. _Damn...should've asked Mama._

Further down the hallway, Annie watches the three with narrowed blue hues, bitterness eating away at her heart. It's not that she can't help it. It's just, well. Let's just say she has a complicated relationship with her father.

Her eyes meet Armin's for a fleeting moment and she bites the inside of her jaw until she tastes copper. His walking slows until it stops completely, and Eren and Mikasa halt beside him.

But she cannot take it.

Her locker slams shut, and she turns on her heel without looking back, disappearing into the crowd easily with her short stature. Even halfway down the hallway, she can feel three pairs of eyes burning through her skull, and she hates it.

Mikasa's eyes narrow in concern.

"Is she alright?" Armin's the first to speak.

"I don't know," Mikasa says honestly.

"Maybe she's still mad at me for hurting you," Eren murmurs, and Mikasa immediately shakes her head in defiance, cupping her fingers around his arm and gives a little pull.

"No." She shakes her head again when their gazes lock. "Don't do that to yourself, Eren. Annie is...There are just some things she's still trying to understand. It's not you, it's -"

"No. It is me," Eren disagrees. "I should talk to her."

"That's only going to make it worse. Let her come to you."

"Mika…"

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, a plan is already forming in the bright mind of Armin Arlert…

.

"I think we might have a pop quiz today."

"Damn. What's it on, d'ya think?"

"Beats me."

"Seriously, Marco? Your predictions are usually accurate! And creepy as hell, might I add."

"I know some things."

"You know everything."

 _"I_ know everything."

Suddenly, Jean's apple is snagged away from him by soft skin and manicured nails, and he feels a retort bubbling in his throat, but stops himself before Marco can. Hitch walks alongside them as they walk through the hallway together, now happily munching on the fruit. _His_ apple. The _nerve_ of this girl.

"That's real funny, Hitch."

"What?" Feline eyes blink innocently.

 _"You?_ Know _everything?"_ Jean snorts. "Hitch, please."

"Shut up."

"Shouldn't you be kissing Marlowe's ass or something?"

Hitch squints at him, jaw taut. "Don't think I forgot about what you did in gym class."

"So as payback you steal my breakfast. Nice."

"That's...part of it..."

"What are you, _five?"_

Hitch's mouth drops. _"Ugh?!"_

_"Gimme that -"_

_"Nu -!"_

"Oomf!"

A smaller - yet very strong - force collides with his before he can get his hands around Hitch's throat _(er, his apple)_ , and he stumbles clumsily for a moment, his hands flying forward and grabbing the nearest thing to him for balance. Hitch dances away confidently, apple skin between teeth as she walks into class, while Jean manages to catch his breath.

It takes him a second to realize this force is a person.

It takes him two seconds to realize that this person is a girl he knows.

It takes him three seconds to also realize that the reason why he's losing the feeling in his arms is because her fingers are digging into his skin.

His gaze focuses.

And Marco isn't the only one who says her name.

_"Annie?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the wait (again, orz). I'm actually proud of myself for getting this chapter done today! I honestly wasn't expecting such a burst of muse, but it happened and I'm grateful that it did. The ending portion of this chapter was originally the beginning (Mikasa waking up, all the way to the Shiganshina Trio seeing a troubled Annie in the hallway), so really this chapter was two uneven halves put together, which makes it a lot longer than I had originally intended. But I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Reviews are nice. :3


	5. the ( kinda ) date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and mikasa have their date, and eren realizes that his feelings for mikasa are, in fact, a very highkey thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this last night but I fell asleep ;o; I appreciate you all deeply for your patience and love. As always, feedback is extremely welcomed and appreciated.

Eren cares about Annie. He may do stupid things and, yeah, they're at odds sometimes, but they have more in common than not. Her friendship with both him and Mikasa stemmed off from some type of rivalry ( maybe that's just Annie's thing; maybe she just likes a challenge ). Although she is closer with Mikasa than him, he does consider her one of his good friends and he feels shitty because _she_ feels shitty.

As much as his instincts are telling him to go after her, apologize, and beg for forgiveness - on his knees if he has to - Mikasa advised him otherwise. Even Armin sided with Mika, and Armin's usually the one who comes up with the better plans.

Two out of three. Obviously, he's outnumbered.

"Can you tell me a plan that does _not_ suck?" Eren whispers, leaning over in his desk.

"I'm sorry, that's all I have," Armin whispers back, jotting down some more notes.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Will you two shut up?" Jean turns around in his seat to glare at them. "You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Us? _You_ butted in the conversation!" Eren hisses.

"I don't have to butt in the conversation to be dragged down with you two, _idiot_."

"Can the both of you keep your voices down?" Armin begs. "This can all be avoided if we just keep quiet…"

"ARLERT!"

Armin visibly winces, closing his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to enlighten the rest of the class with your discussion, since I'm clearly boring you?" Shadis squints, and their classmates turned around to look at them.

"No, sir." Armin shakes his head. "I was just answering a question that Eren had."

Well, that isn't a total lie.

"Oh?" Shadis raises an eyebrow. "Then why is it that when I looked over just now, I saw the back of Kirschstein's head?"

"He wanted to hear my answer," Armin lies smoothly. "I just wanted to make sure that they are understanding the material before they take any more notes that they won't understand later. I apologize for the interruption. It won't happen again."

"Yeah...alright. I'll let that slide." Squinting intensifies. "For now. EYES FRONT."

Leave it to Armin to save the day.

"I ran into Annie earlier." Jean leans back in his desk without turning, angling his head to the side ever so slightly.

Eren perks up.

"How is she?" Armin asks before he can.

"I don't know. She seemed upset about something but avoided talking about it. There's still marks on my arms from where she dug in her fingernails."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. 'S not bad. Me and Marco ended up walking her to class since ours were in the same hallway."

"That was...nice of you."

"I'm not that terrible, Armin."

"I know."

* * *

"Is it weird that I kinda wanna invite her to lunch?"

"Not at all. What brought this on?"

"I don't know. She seemed really down earlier. No doubt it's Eren's fault."

"Let's not jump to conclusions."

"Oh, come on. Yesterday, he broke Mikasa's heart. The bastard."

"That same bastard recognized his mistake and apologized to her, remember? They're all better now."

"Yeah, but _Annie_ isn't."

"I'm starting to wonder if there's something more than you wanting to clean up Eren's mess." Marco starts to grin.

"Don't even. It's not like that. Hell, I barely know her."

"Yet by for whatever reason, when she thanked us for walking her to class she was looking at _you_ when she said it."

"Maybe it's because of my charming looks." Jean smirks, smoothing a hand through his fair tresses.

Marco rolls his eyes. "Maybe she sees something in you. Have you ever considered that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Annie is probably in a vulnerable place. We know she has trust issues and we know it's hard for her to open up to people. Back in middle school, she would've muttered, 'sorry', when she bumped into you and kept walking. Why didn't she keep walking, I wonder…"

"...Sometimes you scare the shit outta me."

"Well if it isn't my favorite nerds in the entire world!"

The familiar arms of Sasha Blouse wrap around them both, and Marco is the first to look around and acknowledge her with a grin. He looks down and notices, with a chuckle, that she has to walk on her tiptoes to keep her arms slung comfortably around their shoulders.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite!" Connie feigns being hurt, appearing out of nowhere it seems, hand over his heart.

"I said nerd _s_ didn't I?" Sasha points out with the hand that's on Marco. "That means plural, last time I checked."

"What's up, guys?" Marco asks.

"We were about to ask you guys the same thing!" Connie says.

"Yep! Headin' to lunch?" Sasha adds.

"Yeah, but we're making a stop first." Marco grins over at the fair haired teen. "Right, Jean?"

"Shut up, Marco."

And yet, as if on cue, Jean sees Annie at her locker. She's alone again. No Mikasa. Not even Reiner and Bertholdt, with whom he knows she's grown up with. Don't get him wrong, he's not surprised that the girl's more likely to be off on her lonesome than walking down with a group of friends down the hallway, but doesn't a part of her want to not be so alone? Has she ever even been on a _date_ before?

 _Whoa, Kirschstein,_ the small voice in his head says. _Why are you so curious about her dating life? 'S not like you're experienced in the romance department yourself. Pfft, you've never even_ kissed _a girl._

Shaking away his insecurities with a sharp jerk of the head, Jean ignores whatever Sasha is saying and makes his way over to the blonde. It's a brisk walk, with long strides thanks to his height, and he reaches her no problem.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey." Annie closes her locker shut and looks up at him.

Jean gulps. _Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid._ "You headin' to lunch?"

She blinks, and an eyebrow raises ever so slightly. "Obviously."

"R-Right. Ah…" Wow, Jean, you really are a fucking _delight_ aren't you.

"What do you want?" It's not asked in a rude manner. More like curiosity slowly creeping to the surface, as well as creeping suspicion. She and Jean aren't exactly the likeliest of duos. Sure, she ran into him earlier and yeah, she didn't mind it that he and Marco walked her to class, and okay, she even went so far as to thank them quietly before walking inside her class without another word, and hm, she _supposes_ she wouldn't mind them doing it again. She doesn't have a feeling that they did that because they wanted something. They seemed like they did it because they had some ounce of care for her, despite the fact that they barely know each other. Marco isn't very shocking.

Jean? Now she's...intrigued.

She sizes him up, eyes drifting from his face down to his shoes and back up again. Now she sees why he and Jaeger are often compared by their peers. Excluding the height difference that Jean has the advantage over, they are both built about the same, tend to talk before they think, wear their hearts on their sleeves, but had their moments sometimes, even if they act rashly ninety-five percent of it. She also takes a second to let her gaze slip past his shoulder, to where Marco, Sasha, and Connie stand nearby, gaping at them in shock. Well, Sasha and Connie are. Annie's...not sure how to feel about the look on Marco's face.

Why is he looking so... _smug?_

"I was, er, wondering if you wanted to sit with me. And Marco, today." Jean scratches the back of his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, clearly intimidated by her. It makes her want to smirk. But she refrains.

And...begins to consider that offer.

"Are those two…" Annie nods towards Springles™, "joining us?"

Us. _Us._

Jean visibly relaxes, snorting and putting his hands in his pockets. "If you want them to."

Annie continues to ponder it over. She has been debating whether or not she should take her lunch and eat in the girls' restroom again ( she did it a lot growing up….personal issues and all ), but then she reconsiders. Doing that now would be a bit dramatic, and she's not one for theatrics.

"Why is that up to me?"

"I don't know. You've been kinda off today, I don't know."

"You don't know me, Kirschstein."

"...Can I get to?"

A surprised noise doesn't quite make its way out of Annie's throat completely.

"Are you...asking me…?"

"What? Wait, no! That's not what I meant!" Jean waves his hands in panic, now pink in the face. "I just - _ugh_ \- this isn't coming out right…"

She almost smiles. Almost.

"Alright. I guess I can tag along. For just this once."

Little does she know that she'll continue to tag along, starting from the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And when she arrives at school in the morning, she'll find him and Marco waiting for her, every day of that week and the weeks that are soon to follow. Marco even starts picking her up, along with Jean, and the latter started sitting with her in the backseat. They distract her from her inner turmoils with Marco's genuine small talk and Jean's smartass remarks that make her lips quirk up in the corners. By Wednesday, she has their numbers. By Thursday, she knows their schedules so she'll know where to meet up with them for lunch. And by Friday, they come to school color coordinated ( which is, most definitely unplanned ).

"Hold up. Today's Friday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Eren and Mikasa. Their date."

"Date?" Ah. She remembers now.

"It's complicated." Jean waves a dismissive hand. "I bet he's freaking out."

"What makes you think that?" Marco asks.

* * *

"Armin, I'm freaking out!"

"What's there to be scared of? It's just Mikasa." Armin attempts to comfort from his place on Eren's bed after school, watching with bemused eyes as Eren makes a mess of his room by rummaging through his closet, throwing articles of clothing this way and that.

" _Is he freaking out?"_ Historia asks on the other line.

"Insanely," Armin answers her.

Historia laughs, looking over her shoulder at Mikasa, who's appraising herself shyly in the mirror. "So is she."

"Can you not do this while I'm still in the room!" Eren chucks a shirt at Armin's head and Armin laughs again, pulling the blue t-shirt off his head.

"I'll call you back," Armin tells the other blonde.

"' _Kay. Good luck!"_

"You too!"

As soon as Armin hangs up, Eren shoots a knowing grin in Armin's direction. "Talk to your future girlfriend on your own time, man. Help me!"

Aaand cue the pink ears. "S-She's not -!"

"Hm?" Eren hums pointedly, thinking of all the times Armin's teased him about Mikasa. Don't even pretend to be all innocent, Armin. Eren can see right through your bullshit.

"Oh, shut up. What do you need help with now?"

"Don't quote me on this, but I don't know what the fuck to wear!"

Armin tilts his head to the side. "I think you're taking this way out of proportion."

"Am I? _Am I?"_ Eren throws his arms out. He's so goddamn frustrated! How hard is it to dress up for your best friend? It's just Mikasa!

Just...Mikasa who means the world to him.

Who he can't stand seeing get hurt.

Who he'd lose sleep over if she wanted to talk at two in the morning.

Who saves him in more ways than one, more than he's saved her, and he hates it.

Who...he doesn't know how he feels about at this point…

He knows enough though. And that's that she makes him happy. She encourages him. She gives nice hugs and hair ruffles that he pretends to be irritated by. She's honest with him. She's always there for him. She anchors him. And he's pretty sure she's also the main cause of all that fluttering around in his stomach lately. Why his palms get sweaty when he's around her and why he starts to physically ache when he's not around her.

 _What the hell is going on with me?_ He asks himself, eyebrows scrunching in frustration. _What does this mean?_

Armin hands him a black article of clothing and he takes it from him without looking, pushing his arms through the sleeves. It's soft, smells new. But he doesn't bother asking about it. Ma likes to buy him stuff without him even knowing, no doubt it's from her. How much does she know…?

"Why are you frowning? Do you not like the shirt?"

"'S fine, Ar. Thanks." Eren pushes up the sleeve to his elbow on each arm, eyes flitting to the mirror. Huh. Not bad. It even goes with the dark jeans. Should he tuck in the shirt? Nah. He'll leave it alone. Definitely gonna wear his best sneakers. Dress shoes are out of the question and half of his shoes are either worn or have random holes in them. "How do I look?" he asks, holding his arms out awkwardly.

Armin hums in approval. "Good."

"D'ya think I should wear a tie or something?"

"If you're gonna wear a tie, at least tuck in your shirt."

"...Yeah, fuck the tie. I'm going to see her just like this."

"Good call."

Armin's grin stretches so far across his face that it's starting to become unnerving.

"...What?" Eren demands.

"Have I ever told you that black looks really good on you?"

"Armin. Seriously."

"I'm glad you picked that one. I was close to losing my wits."

"I'm about to lose my _shit_ if you don't stop avoiding my question."

"Your question was a bit indirect, Eren. Can you be more specific?"

Eren's eye twitches, and he opens his mouth to say a smart remark but his phone begins to buzz in his pocket. When it repeats, he fishes it out of his jeans and his heart starts to race again at the caller ID.

Keep calm, Eren. Don't make this weird.

He inhales, "Hey, Mika."

" _Hey."_

"What's up?"

" _Nothing."_

"..."

" _..."_

"You nervous?" he asks quietly.

" _Yeah,"_ she breathes back just as softly. " _You?"_

"Yeah."

" _Hm…"_

"Why are we nervous, Mikasa?"

" _I...don't know. Why do you think we're nervous?"_

"Uhh...maybe it's because we don't usually do things like this? Dress up for each other, I mean."

" _That could be it."_

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah."_ A beat. " _I'm glad...that we're okay."_

"Me too. I don't like it when you're upset and I'm the reason for it."

" _Eren, we've talked about this…"_

"I know. I'll make it up to you tonight. We're gonna have a great time. I just know it."

" _You think so?"_

"C'mon, Mika. The only difference between all the other times we've had movie nights and this one is that we're dressed up for it. And, er," heat rushes to his cheeks, "I bet you look really pretty."

Mikasa blushes deeply on the other line. " _I don't know…I'm thinking about trading these shoes for something more comfortable and...closer to the ground?"_

" _Keep. the shoes. ON!"_ He hears Historia shout, and he would have laughed if not for the piqued curiosity. Is Mikasa wearing... _heels?_

The raven sighs in defeat.

"Is it okay if I come over now?" He's growing more antsy by the minute actually, having been pacing back and forth in front of a bemused Armin ever since he started talking to her.

" _I think so. Is it?"_ Mikasa directs the question to Historia, whose answer is unheard but clear as day when Mikasa tells him, " _Yes."_

"Okay." He wishes his heart would stop acting like it wants to shatter his rib cage. "Want me to pick up the pizza on the way there?"

" _Sure."_

"See you in a few."

" _See you."_

He meets Armin's expectant gaze.

"You ready?" The warmth and radiance from the smile Armin wears now makes a smile of his own spread across Eren's face.

"Yeah...I think I am."

* * *

She waits anxiously on the couch, twiddling her thumbs and checking her phone for the time every five seconds it seems. Historia had left about ten minutes ago, which means that Eren should be almost here.

"Remember: breathe, relax, and just be yourself!" the blonde had reminded her on the way out the door.

"Right," Mikasa said, and her facial expression must've given away her fears and insecurities because Historia stopped and took both of her hands in hers.

"You look beautiful," she reassured the taller girl. "I love you and he's _definitely_ gonna love you too."

She cracked a small smile that turned sorrowful. "But what if he doesn't?"

"You're not allowed to think that way." Historia booped her nose. "Got it?"

Mikasa laughed softly. "Got it."

But that didn't stop her from slowly slipping into panic as soon as the door shut behind Historia. Eren said they were gonna have a good time, Historia said they were gonna have a good time, but what if they do until Mikasa does something to mess it up? What if she gets selfish and tries to make a move when she really shouldn't? What if he gets repulsed and leaves? What if he never talks to her again because of her rash decision? What if -

_Knock knock knock._

He's here.

It's kind of embarrassing how she feels her eyes brighten and she almost trips - twice - on her way to the door.

_Breathe, relax, and just be yourself!_

Right.

And with that thought in mind, Mikasa opens the door.

"Hey, Mik -" Eren begins, but then his smile freezes before it can spread all the way as he appraises her slowly, drinking her in.

_Holy. shit._

How can something as simple as a shirt and some pants make someone look so _radiant?_ It's unfair, honestly. He knows for a fact that these clothes are not in her closet - and he's seen her closet enough to know what she likes to wear ( anything that comforts her, mostly loose fitting shirts, pants, long skirts, boots, flats, and sneakers ). The top she wears is black ( seriously, did Armin and Historia set this up on purpose so they can match? ), and stops an inch or so before the hem of her jeans ( seriously, where's the rest of the fabric? ), which are fitted and outlines the soft, toned curves she has. The ankle boots she wears are definitely not hers either, made of a suede material that he remembers seeing on Historia sometimes, and match the color of her shirt. Her hair is pinned back with the exception of her bangs, sleek and framing her face, and - hold on. What's that eye stuff on her face?

Eren doesn't know the term, don't judge him.

But...she looks…

_Wow._

"Hi," she says.

He doesn't comment on her naked neck. _The scarf...she's not wearing it…_

"Hey," he says back, trying not to let that fact bother him.

"You brought it." She nods towards the pizza box in his arms.

"Yep!"

"What are the strawberries for?" Her head tilts adorably to the side. "And the chocolate syrup?"

"I know you like chocolate and I know you like strawberries, so we're combining the two." It was either that or a bouquet of flowers and he thought that was a bit too soon.

"Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries. Wanna let me in?"

"Oh. Right." Mikasa steps to the side and Eren enters the Ackerman household; a home he's been in so many times that he can probably navigate through the whole house with his eyes shut and not bump into any walls.

"I didn't see your dad's truck in the driveway. Where is he?"

"Out. With Mama."

"How long are they gonna be gone?"

"A while."

"A while…?"

"Yeah…" Mikasa takes the pizza box from him ( strawberries and chocolate syrup still on top ), turning around and making her way to the kitchen so he won't see the faint blush on her cheeks. "We'll have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Oh." No problem, right?

_We've been alone before! Several times even! Why does this feel like it's so different?_

"You look really nice," she tells him, avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks." Eren lamely looks at his shoes, but sneaks a glance at her. "So do you."

The blush returns and he catches it this time. "Thanks."

Silence.

"Should we…?"

"Eat?"

"Yeah. Good deal."

"Right."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh for _fuck's sake -"_ Eren finally turns on her, "What are we doing, Mikasa?"

"What do you mean?"

" _Stop -"_ he pokes her side, and she jolts because she knows that he knows all her ticklish spots - " _being -"_ the opposite side -" _weird!"_

She swats his hand away, but she's fighting a smile and failing terribly. " _You_ stop."

"Don't be such a child."

"You're being a child."

"Cut it out! Jeez…"

But when Mikasa looks up in worry, a smile is on Eren's face instead of the twisted frown she was expecting, and she lets out a breath.

"Would you like to go up to my room?" she offers, balancing two slices of pizza on top of each other on her plate.

"Sure," Eren shrugs.

* * *

Honestly, he was expecting to spend the evening in her living room, but he's not objecting to moving this ( kinda ) date to her bedroom. If she was any other girl, he wouldn't exactly be comfortable with it. But this is Mikasa. He knows her. He's been in her room plenty of times. This really isn't much different. They're just dressed up for the occasion.

But there's a new warmth in his chest when they enter her room, he after her. She looks over her shoulder at him, long eyelashes touching her cheekbones when she blinks, and his throat suddenly becomes very dry. Why is he getting nervous again? What is with him?

Mikasa is quiet as she pads over to her side of the bed, and memories of the other day swim through his thoughts. The last time he was here, he made things right between them. And he intends to keep it that way.

"Have you decided what you want to watch?" he asks, kneeling down onto the bed. "Or do we have to wait for you to make a decision? I'm not letting my pizza get cold."

"Why is it always my decision?"

"Because Armin is not here to even it out."

Mikasa presses her lips together. "Fine." Placing her plate down next to her thigh, she crosses her legs and he notices that her feet are bare. When did she…? "But you're helping me decide."

Eren groans. "Why?"

"Because your opinion matters, Eren."

"Fine." He echoes her as he uses his feet to slip out of his shoes, leaning back against her headboard. "Do we wanna watch someone's head get blown off or watch two idiots try to swallow each other?"

"Kissing?"

"Same thing."

"Alright. No romance."

"Do _you_ want to watch a romance?"

"No."

"Mikasa. Be honest."

"I am being honest. I'm okay with whatever we watch."

"But you were hoping we'd watch some chick flick."

Mikasa sighs, avoiding the accusation. "I'm guessing you wanted to watch something action packed?"

"Yeah, but not unless you don't wanna watch that kind of thing. What movies are out?"

"...Romance."

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"Well, there _are_ a few horrors but the others didn't appeal to me."

"So what are we watching?"

"I don't know."

"I can't believe this." He crosses his arms stubbornly, decision final. "I'm not eating until you pick something."

"Until _we_ pick something."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What's on here that we haven't seen?"

"We've seen everything."

"Let's try the recently added list."

"Sure." None of these choices are working for him. "Seen it. Seen it. Seen it. Seen it."

"Eren."

"What?"

"Shh."

"I thought you wanted the _both_ of us to decide?"

"I'm starting to regret that decision."

"Hey!"

"Shh."

"Mikasa!"

"I'm teasing."

Eren squints at her. " _Are_ you?"

Mikasa raises an eyebrow. "Do you want me to take it back?"

"...I'm just gonna eat my pizza."

"Good idea."

His hunger is overpowering his stubborness and he takes a bite out of his warm pizza.

"Do you want to watch a horror with a romantic subplot?"

"I guess," he speaks around his chewing. "Don't scary movies all have some pointless romance in it? It's just gonna get them all killed."

"This one's different."

"How do you know? Have you seen it before?"

"No. I'm reading the description."

"Read it out loud."

"Two destined lovers finally cross paths -"

Eren snorts.

"- in this supernatural thriller."

"Supernatural?"

"Mhm."

"I thought you said this was a horror film?"

"Eren."

"Shutting up now."

"- Seth and Elliana are born of opposing families -"

"Typical."

"- brought together in a way no one saw coming."

"Still sounds like a chick flick. Mixed with Shakespeare." He's gotta admit though, the promo picture looks pretty badass. "What's it rated?"

"R."

"For?"

"Intense violence throughout, language, nudity, and sexual content," she reads.

Eren frowns in confusion. "Wouldn't sex and nudity go hand in hand?"

"I'd assume, unless there are characters just walking around naked. It would make sense if there are werewolves in this movie."

"Huh."

"Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure. You?"

"Okay."

Eren's not sure how he feels about the love scenes that are bound to happen, but he knows there will be constant face swallowing. Ugh. Movies are so unrealistic sometimes.

 _Do it for Mikasa, do it for Mikasa, just do it for Mikasa_.

If he had known this movie was gonna be two and a half hours long, he would have had a shit ton of caffeine beforehand. The movie isn't even halfway through and he's already getting sleepy, sinking down into a slouch that becomes uncomfortable after five minutes. He's starting to become his father. Grisha almost never makes it through these kind of movies.

He was able to sit through two love scenes, uncomfortably, mind you, but during the whole time he and Mikasa refused to look at each other. They've watched these kind of scenes together before, but Armin was usually with them and he made the atmosphere less awkward.

The love interests of the film are currently gazing into each other's eyes and shit, which is annoying 'cause they've been doing that during the entire film, but he is intrigued by the blood on their hands and faces. Mikasa is still in a sitting position, legs uncrossed now, her empty plate sitting with his on the bedside table. He wonders if she would mind it if he...

Nah, screw it.

Shifting his position, Eren lays down, his head nestling itself in her lap. What he likes is that he didn't even have to ask her to move her hands. She's one step ahead, lifting her arms for him to get comfortable there, before she lets them fall down gently. Her right hand cups him around his arm and her left hand weaves itself through his hair. He sighs.

Alright, this movie just became ten times more bearable.

* * *

"I'm worried," she breathes.

"About what?"

"Annie. She hasn't spoken to me at all."

"Probably because she's been all over Horseface and Freckled Jesus."

"...What?"

Eren reaches across her legs to grab the remote and pause the movie, flipping himself over on his back to look up at her face. "You haven't noticed?"

"No." And she feels terrible for not noticing. She's been so focused on Eren and this... _date_...that she completely forgot about her best friend.

"Well, you told me to leave her alone so that's what I'm doing. She'll come around when she's ready. You told me that, remember?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then."

"Jean and Marco? When did that happen?"

"Ever since she's been avoiding us. I don't know."

"Oh."

"She's fine, Mikasa." Eren closes his eyes. "If it's bugging you that much, you can text Jean and ask him yourself."

"No."

Peeps open one eye, hopeful. "No?"

"I'm with you," she states as if it's the most simplest thing in the world, dragging her nails down his scalp gently. "What matters is us."

His stomach does the flippy thing. "Y-Yeah. Kirschstein can wait."

 _No but seriously, fuck Jean. I hate him_.

* * *

The ending credits roll, but it escapes his notice. He's too busy staring at her.

They brought out the strawberries and chocolate and are sharing a bowl, using the chocolate syrup like cheese dip. Eren coats his strawberries completely in chocolate, while Mikasa takes dainty bites and dips, which to him is no fun at all. But he finds himself paying attention to every little thing she does. The way her cheeks puff out slightly, the way her pink lips shape around the fruit, the way she gives this little moan of delight that's so innocent and _pure_ and -

"You're making a mess." A breathless laugh ends him. Actually _ends_ him.

"But that's the point," he whines, smirk curving his lips.

"Now I have to wash my sheets when you leave."

Leaving. He doesn't like the sound of leaving. Not yet. He doesn't want this night to end. "You make it sound like a big deal."

"It is when I won't have anything to keep me warm."

Warm.

_"It's warm, right?"_

"You'll be warm," he says, using his hands for leverage to push himself out of her bed.

"Where are you going?"

Turquoise hues scan the room until they spot the object of desire, neatly folded atop her dresser. He goes to the other side of the bed, where she sits, and extends a hand.

She takes it. No hesitation.

Eren pulls her up effortlessly, and they're both walking across her bedroom, fingers subconsciously weaving together. His heart is racing, but it feels good. The adrenaline. The _anticipation._ The soft feel of her skin, like silk. He stops walking first, angling himself in front of her while still holding her hand.

"Why didn't you wear your scarf?"

"Because...I don't know. I thought it would've clashed or something." Her voice is soft, guilt-ridden when she answers him. She's not looking at him anymore, gaze downcast, wishing she had put the scarf on so she could duck her face and hide in the beloved cloth she always wore.

Eren lets go and she chews down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood but the stream of scarlet never comes. She can't look at him. She - she _can't._

But then her world is...red? The sudden change is enough to startle her out of her embarrassment, and she sees his eyes before her vision is blocked by _red, red, and more red._

"There," he utters, fingers hovering over her cheeks, down to her shoulders. He never did get the hang of getting it right, but that only made this moment more special. He wrapped this same scarf around her the day they met. "That's better."

Mikasa's eyes gleam, an ever so subtle sign that tears are close to follow.

"It's warm, right?" he echoes himself from almost ten years ago.

He can tell she is smiling, even when the bottom half of her face is hidden from view.

"Yes," she breathes, voice muffled, and she pulls the scarf down. He sees teeth. Pearly white, shining teeth beaming up at him. "It's warm."

It's getting late, he knows. He should probably head home, as much as he'd rather stay all night with her. But her parents will be home soon and he's not allowed to be at her house after a certain time of the night. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, and he definitely doesn't want to be on bad terms with her father. Mr. Ackerman was always nice and patient, but Eren respects him.

"I should probably...get home." He begins to make his leave, taking a few steps back. Each step he takes away from her only makes the urge to stay stronger, and Mikasa pointedly following him because they both know that she doesn't want him to go either isn't exactly helping his struggle. "Wouldn't want to give your dad a heart attack."

"You've been in my room several times before," Mikasa protests, reaching for his hand again, and it's so natural how they just come together and walk down the steps, Eren leading the way with Mikasa right behind him, fingertips curved around to clutch the inner part of the other's hand.

"I know. I just don't wanna give another person a reason to be upset with me. I've already done enough this week," he grumbles. The cool, crisp night air hits his face first and he inhales deeply. There's something about the atmosphere after the sun goes down that he _loves._

"Eren."

He's yanked lightly but he turns as if she had used all her strength, making a swift one-eighty spin to meet that steel gaze of hers. Their faces are closer this time.

"Yeah?"

She wets her lips, and his eyes flicker down before he can stop himself. He can't help it. Such an innocent action and yet his mind begins to drift to dangerous places. "I…" she hesitates.

And there's so much she wants to say. _So much_ she wants to tell him. But it's _too much too soon_ and she really...shouldn't…

\- yet it's _his_ warm, steady hands that coax her to look at him, taking her face into his strong grasp. It's _he_ who makes time stop with just a look. A look that she has trouble figuring out, and she's not sure if even _he_ knows what he's doing. She doesn't have time to find out what it means exactly, because Eren is now pulling her forward and she forgets how to breathe and she's positive she'll wake up and this will all be a _dream_ and -

There's...no interruption. Just the quiet of the night, the gentle breeze dancing through her raven tresses and the hairs on his arms, and the amazing feeling of Eren's lips against hers. The kiss is sweet, lingering, and a little inexperienced, but like everything else they've gone through together, they learn and adapt. Shaky breathing turns steady, uncertainty becomes confidence, one pulls the other flush against them to make this moment _last_ , and then their lips part with a soft smack.

Silence.

Eren's instincts are telling him to run, run before he can ruin this or make this awkward, but he's still in shock.

He... _just kissed Mikasa._

And Mikasa kissed him _back._

The funny thing is, the kiss itself wasn't more than a long peck, and yet his heart is racing like he tried to swallow her face. He doesn't want to let go of her, forehead resting against hers, hands resting at a safe position on her hips, fingertips digging in to make sure this is real. That _she_ is real. That _he_ made the first move and he _doesn't regret it._

What is she thinking?

Her soft hand cupping his cheek and angling her face up to his to kiss him again brings him out of his daze, and this time he catches her top lip instead of both. Mikasa, with her hand now weaving through his hair and her free one gripping his arm, doesn't seem to mind, and he feels her heart crashing into her ribs and against his chest. They beat the same. Always the same. He lifts his hands from her hips and cups her elbows, tilting his head to see if that helps any, like he sees in those face swallowing movies. Maybe this whole romance thing wasn't so stupid. Maybe this could work. For her. For him. _For them._

He could get used to this.

It's so new. _Everything_ is new. These feelings are...he still doesn't know _what_ they are, but he _is_ aware enough to know that they are strong and he really likes kissing Mikasa and holding Mikasa and... _being_ with Mikasa. He wants no one else to hold her like this, to kiss her like this. To sit in her bed and watch stupid movies and eat chocolate strawberries and lay in her lap and wrap her scarf around her whenever she gets cold and -

"Eren?"

He grunts, clearing his throat. "Huh?"

"I don't want you to leave." Her arms slip around his torso and he sighs, returning the gesture around her shoulders.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter." But she elaborates, "Maybe we can...watch more movies or do homework -"

 _"Homework?"_ Eren snorts, despite his hyperactive heart.

"- Maybe more of this?" She lifts her head to look at him, absentmindedly caressing the small of his back with her fingers and _god_ it feels _phenomenal._ Their telepathy which each other? Even more so. They are on the same wavelength. " _This"_ means a lot of things, but they all involve being this close.

He'd like that. A lot.

"Okay," he sighs, pulling away from her. Their fingers are the last to part. "I really gotta go."

"I know." With her hands now freed, she begins playing with her fingers; a tell-tale sign of timidness and nervousness.

So he does his best to smile at her. The one he knows she likes the best. The one he's now realizing that he only reserves for her.

It's always been _her._

"G'night, Mikasa."

The smile she flashes back at him is actually angelic and nothing can convince him otherwise. "Goodnight, Eren."

A good night, indeed.


End file.
